Kaiju Match 2: Titanosaurus vs Battra
by CrossoverMike
Summary: The Aquatic Dinosaur Titanosaurus goes toe to toe with the Black Moth Battra. Who will win? Please read, favorite and review.


Silence and pitch black water greeted Titanosaurus as he awoke from an ancient sleep. As Titanosaurus got up, the dinosaur began to swim to the surface. In transit to his old home, Titanosaurus took notice to his surroundings. Life was different since he was last awake. New mammalian creatures swam past him and after hours, he could not find a single other member of his kind or anything similar. This didn't matter though to Titanosaurus as he didn't care. All he wanted to do now was find his land, his coast, his old home.

Titanosaurus broke the ocean's surface and discovered his ancient island. Even the land seemed to have changed. Titanosaurus made his first steps onto the coast after such a long time and studied the new changes. The dinosaur then continued further inland. The dense jungle bent to the mighty dinosaur, failing to stop the old caretaker until two purple beams impacted the aquatic dinosaur stopping Titanosaurus in his tracks. The orange dinosaur screeched in anguish as smoke sizzled off his fresh wound and narrowed his eyes at who was responsible.

A giant black in addition to yellow armored caterpillar with a horn on its head and red eye's glared at him. To the world it was Battra, to the island it was its newest resident, to Titanosaurus it was going to be a dead intruder.

Deciding to chase away the uninvited guest, Battra echoed a battle cry and discharged another set of prism beams. Titanosaurus easily moved out of the way before he charged toward the insect. Explosions detonated around the sprinting leviathan before he collided with the bug and instantly began his assault. Titanosaurus smashed his fists on Battra's head forcing the armored caterpillar to slam its horn against the dinosaur's chest. Titanosaurus roared in pain and backed away a few steps from the attack he received before looking at Battra again. Titanosaurus echoed a menacing screech irritating Battra who responded by charging toward Titanosaurus. By the time he got to his target, Titanosaurus clawed Battra's eye and then attempted to grab its horn. Using his immense strength, Titanosaurus lifted Battra then slammed him down to the ground. Battra struggled as his opponent repeated the attack, but the aquatic dinosaur's strength was too much. Deciding to finish his assault, Titanosaurus sent the caterpillar flying back into the jungle brush.

Battra slowly rolled over and took note of his foe's immense strength. The aquatic dinosaur showed amazing power and that was a thing Battra would have to look out for. It however wouldn't stop Battra from protecting his home. Without a second thought, Battra charged at full speed again at the aquatic dinosaur prompting Titanosaurus to do the same. A mighty crunch then echoed as the two titans collided.

The two began to struggle as they fought, both using all their strength. Battra attempted to strike Titanosaurus with his horn once more, but the dinosaur quickly grabbed the horn and countered with three powerful fist slams to the face. The attack sparked frenzy in the insect causing Battra to break free by raising its head upward, reeling back then slamming his head into his enemies' chest. All of the air in the beast's lungs immediately exited and Titanosaurus fell to the ground.

After a few gasps, Titanosaurus readied to get up merely for Battra to slam its body on him. The larval insect reared up to slam his body again only for Titanosaurus to smack his head against his body sending recalling backward. Battra turned to face Titanosaurus who also returned to his feet.

Deciding to use his territory to his advantage, Titanosaurus turned around and made his way up a nearby mountain leaving Battra in a confused state. Deciding though to give chase, Battra crawled after the dinosaur.

Now near the top of the mountain, Titanosaurus looked down to see Battra slowly climbing the hill. His target within range, the dinosaur opened his tail's fin and began to swing it side to side.

Battra slowly chugged up the hill, determined to catch his opponent merely for a small rock to bounce of his head. The insect stopped and looked up the steep incline only to discover hundreds of rocks rolling toward him. Energy beams vaporized dozens but it wasn't enough forcing Battra to coil itself. Boulders shattered and bounced off the armored caterpillar until the surge of debris finally ended. A cry of relief sounded from Battra who uncoiled just in time to discover Titanosaurus right on top of him.

The dinosaur struck with full force with his claws, breaking a part of his armor and reaching the insect's far softer flesh. Battra countered with energy ray from his right eye but the attack did little to stop Titansoaurus with a chance at victory attained. The aquatic beast grabbed ahold of Battra's horn and sent his blood covered hand back into Battra's side. Battra screeched as he couldn't do anything to get Titanosaurus off, however though panic was replaced with rage and with it came power. Battra's entire form began to glow, cascading with power until an orange wave flashed. A surge of pure energy blasted Titanosaurus back, sending the beast onto his back.

Blood seeped from Titanosuarus' jaws and gradually, the beast awakened from a familiar slumber. The leviathan rose to discover his opponent nowhere to be seen. Titansoaurs scanned every inch of the landscape around him and with his enemy gone; a slight grin formed however it vanished as quick as it formed as a shadow blanketed the monster.

Battra from high in the sky unleashed a high pitched cry as he revealed to Titanosaurus' his imago form. The dinosaurs' eyes narrowed and immediately Titanosaurus jumped into the air. Battra easily dodged infuriating Titanosaurus who lunged again. This time as the dinosaur reached the insect's height, Battra smacked him with its wing sending him plummeting to the ground face first.

Titanosaurus slowly rose. The beast angrily scanned his surroundings and with his opponent nowhere, echoed an arrogant roar. A cry countered from behind the beast and Battra slammed his bulk into Titanosaurus sending him to the ground again. Getting back up once more, Titanosaurus watched the insect double back and fly directly at him. The dinosaur hunched over, readying before swinging his body around allowing his opened tail to smack Battra to the ground. The moth slid across the ground, leaving a trail of his impact and causing Titanosaurus to proudly roar.

As quickly as he fell, Battra returned to the sky before Titanosaurus could reach him. The dinosaur trumpeted, insisting the giant black moth to come and fight, but Battra ignored his calls. With his bluff called, Titanosaurus charged toward the sea with Battra blasting the beast with purple eye beams for every few steps.

Titanosaurus staggered to the cliff that overlooked the ocean. The skin on his back throbbed from massive burns but he was at his destination, now he just needed Battra who hovered far above him. Faking his injuries, Titanosaurus fell to his knees prompting the moth to dive bomb him like a Stuka.

Multiple pairs of purple beams detonated across Titaosaurus' body. The dinosaur emitted a few cry's of pain but even with all the anguish he just need to hold out, to survive until…NOW! The fin on Titanosaurus' tail opened and the dinosaur swung his tail sending a massive air current at Battra. The insect lost its bearings for a second but easily corrected himself.

A pathetic attempt the black moth thought as he began to level out only to realize too late the true intentions. Battra's incline proved too little, too late as the insect crashed against the ground. A new green blood splattered trail formed from the landing and Battra lay dazed at the cliff's edge while Titanosuaurs slowly walked toward him.

As soon as Titanosaurus made it to Battra, the aquatic dinosaur kicked the giant black moth snapping Battra out of its daze. Two prism beams detonated on Titanosaurus chest sending the dinosaur into a frenzy. The leviathan grabbed the insect by the throat and squeezed with all his might. Battra unleashed a muffled cry and desperately clawed at his foe's chest with his leg's claws. Failing to do any true damage and with his sight beginning to fade, Battra unleashed a burst of energy. Titanosaurus screeched but held on, determined to kill enemy.

Shockwave after shockwave struck the beast but Titanosaurus would not let go. With his sight all but gone, Battra dumped all of his remaining power into one final attack. The entire moth sparked with energy and a sphere of energy exploded outward in a bright flash. Both monsters disappeared and as the lightshow ended the pair fell separately off the cliff.

Battra landed on the rocks below upside down with a sharp boulder piercing his right wing. Titanosaurus missed the feature completely and fell into the crystal clear water, stagnantly floating to the soft sand below. Burned, battered and exhausted beyond his limit Titanosaurus glanced up at Battra who looked at him. The pair echoed a muffled cry and then let unconsciousness take hold, putting their dispute of the island on hold for a deep, needed rest.

Draw: Titanosaurus/Battra


End file.
